digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Greymon
Greymon L |n2=(Zh:) 暴龍獸/暴龙兽 Bào lóng shòu |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , |g1=Greymon-species |s1=BlackGreymon |s2=Greymon (2010 anime) |s3=Greymon O |s4=GeoGreymon |s5=Greymon X }} Greymon is a Dinosaur Digimon. Its cranial skin has hardened so that it is covered in a -like shell. It is an extremely aggressive monster, with a rough disposition and a body like a lethal weapon[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/ver1/v1_gray.html Digimon Ver. 1: Greymon] covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns which tear through everything,[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/p0/3-1.html Digimon Pendulum ZERO: Virus Busters: Greymon] and it is most excellent among Dinosaur Digimon as a Combat Species.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=U%2FNLTw6GcKE%3D Digimon Life: Greymon X-Antibody] As for why a Dinosaur Digimon is in the Metal Empire, it seems to still be a mystery.[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/p5/3-1.html Digimon Pendulum 5: Metal Empire: Greymon] However, it is highly intelligent for its appearance, and if you're able to tame it then there probably isn't any monster as strong. The Greymon that inhabit the Folder Continent don't have frenzied personalities, and because of their great intellect they are able to use fighting styles that rely on cooperation and coordinated attacks with their comrades.[http://www.digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=mf0LWYIjpzo%3D Digimon Life: Greymon] Attacks *'Nova Blast'This attack is named "Digi Nova Blast" in Digimon Adventure, "The Birth of Greymon" 02 and "Nova Flame" in the first part of Digimon: The Movie, which is the dubbed version of the movie. (Mega Flame): Spews ultra-high-temperature flames or a flame shot from its mouth to reduce everything to ashes. *'Great Horns Attack'This attack is named "Great Horn Attack" in Digimon Battle and retains its original name of "Great Antler" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Great Antler): Impales the opponent on its horns. *'Grey Tooth' *'Great Tooth' *'Horn Impulse': Attacks the opponent with its horns. *'Tail Crash': Slams its tail into the opponent. *'Fire Wall': Spews out an encroaching wall of flames. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Great Horns Attack' (Great Horn Attack) *'Great Horns Bash' (Great Horn) *'Tail Whip' Design Its design carries elements of the and the classic monster . Etymologies ;Greymon (グレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Adventure A Greymon appeared as a slave of , fighting Tai's Greymon in an arena. It is defeated after Tai's Greymon dark digivolves to and destroys it. Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars (manga) A Greymon is among the many Digimon imprisoned in the Dark Crystal Palace in the Rain Zone. C'mon Digimon Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Greymon worked in Hospitown with two Centarumon and a Meramon. They helped to take down Tuskmon when he and Cyclonemon raided Hospitown. Digimon Next Digimon World Greymon is a Champion-level Vaccine Digimon that is active during the day. It can digivolve from Agumon, and digivolve to MetalGreymon, SkullGreymon, and Vademon. In order to digivolve to Greymon, your Digimon must meet any three of the following requirements: have at least 100 Offense, 100 Defense, 100 Speed, and 100 Brains, have a maximum of 1 care mistake, have 25-35 Weight, or meet either of the bonus conditions, which are having a Discipline of at least 90%, and knowing at least 35 techniques. The Grey Claw can also be used to digivolve any Rookie Digimon to Greymon. Greymon can be entered into the Fire and Grapple Cups. Greymon is frail in cold conditions and cannot last long in Freezeland. Its specials are Fire, Battle, and Electric, the techniques it can learn are: Fire Tower, Prominence Beam, Spit Fire, Red Inferno, Magma Bomb, Heat Laser, Meltdown, Counter, Dynamite Kick, Muscle Charge, Spinning Shot, and Megalo Shot. A Greymon appeares in front of Jijimon's house once File City has a prosperity rating of at least 15. He challenges the , and if defeated, will run the city's Arena Tournament, setting dates for specific tournaments. Digimon World 2 Greymon digivolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to , MasterTyrannomon, or SkullGreymon. It can also be found with Apemon and ShimaUnimon on the fifth or so floor of a domain after the first Blood Knight attack. If you DNA De-Digivolve it with Airdramon, you can get Veemon. He also appear as a boss in modem domain, with Saberdramon and ToyAgumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Greymon is the last, second and first opponent in the second, third and fourth Beginner City's Battle Arena, respectively, after you beat A. He uses the "EVOLUTION!" Deck. The Greymon card is #014 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 850 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Nova Blast": inflicts 600 damage. * "Great Antler": inflicts 420 damage. * "Fire Wall": inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "If own Level is C, boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon World 3 Greymon evolves from Agumon, and can digivolve to SkullGreymon (over level 50 with Dark 130 stat), and Growlmon (over level 20), the Digimon who can unlock Greymon digivolution are: Gallantmon, Paildramon, MagnaAngemon, Grizzmon, Dinohumon, Cannondramon, and WarGrowlmon. Greymon can DNA Digivolve with Hookmon to form Agunimon. Its skills are: Flame Ball (LV. 5, MP 20), Triple Fire (LV. 15, MP 25), Double Power (LV. 30, MP 42), Flame Lance (LV. 45, MP 48), Nova Blast ( LV. 60, MP 60) Its appearance is slightly different, with a thinner and more muscular body. Its description is: Sharp Claws, Strong Fire Breath. It is a red Champion Digimon card with 20/20. The type of boosters can be obtain it are: Booster 5b, Booster 7a, Booster 11b, and Booster R-03. Digimon World Re:Digitize Greymon is a Fire, Fight, Electric special Digimon with Vaccine attribute. Greymon evolves from Agumon, in order to digivolve to Greymon, your Digimon must have highest Offensive, Defense, and HP stats with highest happiness. Recruitable Greymon can be found in Signpost Forest once you have recruited Wanyamon, after you talk to it, it will asks about training, it challenges protagonist, once it got defeated, it will goes to city and runs arena, setting dates for specific tournaments. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode A Greymon is among the sillhouetted Digimon in the page that explains what are. The cover page for "Black Shadow" explains what Digivolution entails, and depicts the line " > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > unidentified Digimon" as an example. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Greymon digivolves from Agumon at level 15 and 60 friendship, and can digivolve to at level 25 with 80 friendship. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Greymon is #086 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 170 HP, 165 MP, 115 Attack, 92 Defense, 72 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Critical 2 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. Greymon digivolves from Agumon at level 18 with 340 dragon EXP and can digivolve to . In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Greymon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 340 Dragon exp. Greymon can DNA Digivolve to DoruGreymon with Garurumon, or to SkullGreymon with Devidramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Greymon is #064, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the High Critical and Curiosity traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Pallet Amazon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Greymon. Its bug plate is given to you first in the game from defeating Uno, Dos, and Tres for the second time. Greymon digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve into or SkullGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Greymon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% friendship, but only once Greymon has been revived. Digimon World Championship Greymon can digivolve from Agumon or BlackAgumon with 6 battles, and can digivolve to with at least 10 battles, MetalGreymon (Virus) with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 battles or SkullGreymon if you pass time. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Greymon is Agumon's General Champion form. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 and has the "Rage" Trait. Greymon's Skill 1 is Great Horn Attack, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Mega Flame, which is a distant single target skill. Digimon Masters Greymon is an Adult-level Vaccine Digimon with the Fire elemental attribute. It belongs to the Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, and Metal Empire fields. Greymon digivolves from Agumon Classic at LVL 11, and can digivolve to at LVL 25. Greymon can be found in Western Area:East and Server Continent Desert. Digimon Links Greymon is a Champion and Blazing Digimon with standard 385 HP, ATK 756, DEF 660, S-ATK 567, S-DEF 567, SPD 90 stats and maximum level of 30, it is obtainable in "Rare Capture", and "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Mega Flame. It digivolves from Agumon, ToyAgumon, or Hackmon, and digivolves to SkullGreymon, Megadramon, MetalGreymon, MetalGreymon (Virus), or Kimeramon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon